Newbie on Edge
Wyn is only 15 years old. Will he fit in with the older dragon riders on the Edge? Prolouge: Meeting the riders Wyn squinted into the sun. He was riding on his Sand Wraith Neckwrangler. His baby Nadder Spikeshot, was riding along on his shoulders. Today was his big day. Today he would be the legendary dragon riders. He was going to LIVE with Chief Hiccup and Fishlegs and Astrid and the rest of them. He was going to meet Toothless in person! Wyn couldn't wait! Wyn rode past cold, windy islands, and hot dry ones. Occasionally he would see a dragon rider scout in the distance, only to be cut from view by the clouds. After an hour or two, John finally could see Outpoust island. He was there! Wyn slowed down and landed softly on the grass. A few of the infamous riders were gathered there: Fishlegs, Snotlout and Hiccup. "Hey there rider! Would you like me to show you to your hut?", Hiccup asked. I was too shocked to respond. "I'll take his stuff." Fishlegs said as he grabbed Wyn's bags and hurried off. "'Sup." Snotlout said. He was sitting on his Monstrous Nightmare -Hookfang- and was trying to act cool. "If you are looking to be beaten in a race," Snotlout said and then leaned closer to whisper in Wyn's ear. "I'm the guy you need." "Come on Snotlout!" Hiccup said. "Don't be too hard on the kid." Hiccup turned to Wyn. "Follow me to your hut." Hiccup nodded to Spikeshot. "The small dragon can stay with you in your hut. The big one will stay with the other dragons in the stables." Chapter 1: Howls in the night Wyn had had a long day. He had met Astrid, Fishlegs, Hiccup and Snotlout, but for some reason the twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut hadn't appeared. Wyn's hut had a small, but comfy bed, two bookshelves, a rug from the northern markets on the floor, and a dresser. The dresser had a small nest on top where Spikeshot could sleep. Over the door on the outside, was a wooden statue of Neckwrangler's head. Wyn got into bed. Spikeshot was already fast asleep. He tucked himself in and stared out the window. He could here the howls and roars of dragons. The moon was a waxing crescent. The lights in all of them huts were out except for Hiccups. Wyn could see vaguely that he was at his desk designing something. That was when he started hearing strange howling like noises. It sounded more human than dragon. Then a male voice spoke. "The Initiation ceremony will commence." Then a female voice started laughing. Wyn's door opened and two hooded figures walked in holding a bucket each. Before Wyn could react the buckets were dumped over his head. He was covered in fish. Both figures started laughing. They took their hoods off. It was the twins! They doubled over laughing. That's when Spikeshot decided to wake up and cry. Hiccup appeared at the doorway. "What is going on here?" Chapter 2: Dagur the Deranged When dawn began to break Wyn got out of bed. He hadn't spent much time asleep after the incident. Spikeshot was not in her nest. 'She must have went outside' Wyn thought. He pushed open the door, only to find Spikeshot playing tag with a baby Triple Stryke. There also was a man with an orange beard talking to Hiccup. There was a second Triple Stryke playing with Toothless and Stormfly. When Hiccup saw me he said, "Hey Wyn! Come meet Dagur." I walked over to the man Dagur. I reached out my hand for Dagur to shake. "I'm Wyn" I said. "I see that my brother has made a new friend. Isn't that right Hiccup?" Dagur responded. "Wait he's your broth-" Hiccup cut me off with a glare like 'I'll tell you later!' I walked to the stables to get Neckwrangler out. (to be continued) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan-Fiction stories